Choices of Flight
by Tigerice7
Summary: They call me Pain. they call me Hurt, they call me confusion, they call me Ravenpaw. Rated T for Warrior stuff.
1. Prologue

**I hope you enjoy the prologue of Choices of Flight!**

**(Chapter 1 is out now!)**

**This is only my second/firstish fanfiction so no flames please (unless they're constructive) Disclaimer: I do NOT own warriors!**

My family is gone, theres no one left to turn to. Where has everyone gone? My clan, my friends, my family, there is no one left. It is so dark, so dead, tunnels littered the rocky floor. But yet, I've come to love this place, I know every path, every den, every tunnel. I've grown accustomed to using other senses then sight, my once soft paws padded along winding tunnels and paths, towards the sunlight. I took a deep breath, and stepped out of the dark.

**Hia guys! How did you like that! I understand that it's a tad short but the other chapters will be longer! (After all this is the prolouge) All constructive feedback is greatly appreciated as it helps me to make my storys better! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Choices of Flight. :D. (Chapter 1 is out now!)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm back! I'm going to try update this story once every two or three days, this may change to once a week when I go back to school, (in February) depends how much homework I get :P**

**Reviews: (Thanks you guys! Your amazing!)**

**Jay's Song: I'm so glad you enjoyed it! If I'm honest I really liked the summary too :D**

**Climberchick72: Wow! Your excited! I'm so happy you like it that much!**

**BlizzardStrike: Thanks for your encouragement! Also for giving me feedback on what I should work on, I will start to do what you suggested in this chappie, see what you think of it!**

**Thank you to all that reviewed, if you need questions answered or have any constructive feedback please review! (guests can review too)**

**I hope you enjoy chapter one of Choices of Flight! (BTW for those who were wondering, the Ravenpaw I write of is not from the original Warriors) Disclaimer: I do not own warriors!**

Chapter 1:

Warmth surrounded me as I snuggled deep into soft fur, the gentle vibrations of purring filled my body, loving blue eyes looked down on me."good morning" a quiet voice whispered in my ear. "has he opened his eyes yet?" my brother whined. "he'll open them when he's ready Smokekit" Mother replied. "come on Ravenkit, I wanna go outside and play but Snowfrost won't let me until you open your eyes" Smokekit grumbled, swatting at my ear. "Hey!" I yelled at him, lashing my tail. "Did you hear that?" Smokekit asked mother, confused. Snowfrost also wore a confused expression "it sounded like a fox, but it came from Ravenkit..." She said worriedly. 'Fox?' I wondered.

My thoughts were cut off as Smokekit exclaimed "fox?! He can speak fox?! awesome!" 'what is a fox?' I questioned myself. "Hush Smokekit, don't tell _anyone _about this ok? My mother whispered, keeping an eye on the nursery entrance."but why not?" Smokekit echoed my thoughts. "Being able to speak another her language is not normal, if the rest of the clan ever found out..." Snowfrost shivered "I'd hate to think what might happen." I froze in surprise, trying to understand, I came to a simple conclusion; ' I could speak _two_ languages?'

I slowly opened my eyes and blinked in the harsh sunlight. The nursery was HUGE, before it felt small and cozy but now... Now it was a different story. I looked beside me, a grey and white kit that looked about the same age of me was sitting on the edge of our nest, talking to my mother. 'that must be Smokekit' I thought to myself. Turning my gaze to my mother, I found that she was no ordinary she-cat, Snowfrost's fluffy pelt was light grey and white, very similar to Smokekit's. Snowfrost turns to look at me, her blue eyes widened as she saw me looking around the den. "Ravenkit, you've opened your eyes!" Mother and Smokekit chorused happily.

"Can we go outside now?" Smokekit begged, pawing at our mossy nest. Snowfrost hesitated, looking at us worriedly "only if you stay together" She mewed, washing her already shinning pelt. Smokepaw slowly lead me out of the nursery, winding past the nests littered around the den. Voices from outside became louder and louder as we stepped proudly out of the nursery, the harsh light momentarily blinded me as the sun shone down into the camp.

My eyes slowly adjusted, allowing me to see my surroundings. We were in quite a large hollow, dens that were weaved together by brambles stood around the sides, creating large shelters for cats to sleep in. A large rock stood to one side of the hollow, there was a clear path to the top, allowing a cat to climb to the top. This was most likely where the leader sat to make announcements to the clan, sometimes mother would leave us to attend them, she would often tell us about them after, especially if there was an apprentice or warrior ceremony. My green eyes shone with delight, I could finally _attend_ these ceremonies now!

"Ravenkit, you shall now be know as Ravenpaw" yowled Smokekit from a small rock jutting out of the nursery floor. I sniggered "all hail the mighty Smoke_star_! I mewed tauntingly, bowing my head towards my brother. Smokekit glared at me and continued "your mentor will be Mistyleaf!" I growled, lashing my tail "Mistyleaf's a medicine cat! I'm going to be warrior!" I yowled at him angrily. "Oh Ravenpaw heal me, heal me!" Smokekit meowed dramatically, dropping onto the floor.

I leapt, soaring over Smokekit's head and landing on his back. I held on tight, careful not to prick him with my sharp claws, the wriggling fur ball finally gave up as he realized he couldn't shake me off, and I yowled triumphantly "I win!" Smokekit turned to look at me with narrowed eyes. "I got board of playing with you, that's all" he growled, promptly walking out of the nursery. I didn't care, I had finally won!

**So that was the first chapter of Choices of Flight. What did you guys think? Feel free to ask questions about the story or give me feedback that I can use to improve story yay even more! My goal for this story is to get from 700 to 1000 words per chapter, though this may make it longer to update it will make the story more worthy of both your time to read it and my time to write it, please post your opinions on this as well as your questions. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Will update again soon! Enjoy! -Tiger**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi**** guys! It's me again! i hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry it took a while I had to go buy presents for my mum's birthday, but here it is!**

**Anyways, on to the reviews of awesome! (Guests can review too!)**

**BlizzardStrike: Thanks so much for reviewing again! Trust me, I know that first chapters are pretty hard to make, but think I've got it covered. I'll PM you how I do it.**

**XxSilverslashxX: I know my spelling isn't that good, but its not just me, it's my iPad. For example; I wrote scared. I updated it to terrified. iPad updated this to scarified. Some of these slip past me and I end up with bad spelling and grammar. Does anyone know how to fix this?**

**Jay's Song: Also the same problem as before. Please show me these areas in a review or PM so I can fix them. Also with the speed of the story, you have absolutely no need to worry, its not even a quarter done and I have the whole thing planned out, and trust me, this wont be a 2 chapter long story!**

**Guest: Thanks for the nice comment, even if you don't have an account you can still make a difference in a an authors inspirement to write! :D**

**Thanks to all that reviewed. *hands out Ravenkit plushies!***

**And with that done here's chapter two of Choices of Flight!**

"Let all the cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather under the high ledge for a clan meeting!" a loud voice rose above the quiet chatter of the clan, silencing all that heard. "Smokekit, wake up!" I whispered my brother, prodding him with a snowy paw. "what do you want?" He grumbled, eyes half closed. "it's a full moon tonight" I mewed before continuing. "Twigstar's, announcing who gets to go" Smokekit's eyes flew open, and before long we found ourselves sitting at the entrance of the nursery, secretly listening to the meeting. "Mistyleaf, Moondapple, Snowfrost, Yellowbelly, Patchfoot, Bluefang, Flowerfrost, Flamepelt, Maplepaw and Stormpaw will go to the gathering." Twigstar yowled from the top of the high ledge. Snowfrost came over to us before she left. "You two behave now" she mewed, turning, she headed into the forrest and followed the other chosen cats. "and don't get in trouble!" She called over her shoulder, padding into the shade of the forrest.

We quickly retreated back into the nursery before the rest of the clan separated into their own dens. "lets follow them" Smokekit whispered, signalling for me to follow. "but we'll get in trouble" I quietly hissed back, if anyone caught us, who knows what might happen? "Fine, I'll go by myself" Smokekit meowed, I sighed, I couldn't let him go by himself could I?

Smokekit led us to the medicine den and making sure no one was watching, he slipped though the leafy side of the den, beaconing for me to follow with his tail. I hesitated, wondering if this was really such a good idea. "come on!" Smokekit hissed though gritted teeth. I finally gave up, if Smokekit was going to do it, so was I.

With a deep breath, I plunged past the ferns and to my surprise, the clostruphobic passageway opened into a large open cave, sheltered by the rocky form of the medicine den and a nauseatingly high cliff. I shuddered, a single fall from that hight could even break a fully grown warriors back, let alone our fragile kit bodys. Smokekit focused on the rocky cliff and wriggled his haunches.

What he was about to do suddenly dawned apon me. "Smokekit stop!" I screched, swiftly leaping into the air and bowling him over. I dug my claws deeper and deeper into the hard ground, proventing Smokekit from struggling. "What are you doing?!" he grunted as he collapsed onto his side, awaiting an decent answer. "You cant climb _that_!" I growled in his ear. "I dont want a squished brother thank you very much." hissing, Smokekit pushed me off with a sharp kick, sending me flying though the air before skidding to a halt at the cliff face. I stared at him, dumbfounded. "how-how did you?" I stuttered, pulling my paws under me and unsteadily standing on all fours. "I've been watching the apprentices train while you and Snowfrost slept in the nursery" He smirked at my confused expression. "How? You would of gotten caught..." My gaze turned towards the cliff, now that I looked at it closer, dozens of small claw marks appeared into my view, they were small enough to easily be a kits. "you've done this before haven't you?" I mewed quietly, turning to my brother.

"Come on!" Smokekit mewed frustratedly, leaping onto the rocky wall. "if we don't go soon we won't get to gathering in time!" He called from over his shoulder as he started to climb. I frowned and stared at my paws 'do we really need to do this?' I slowly questioned myself. 'why couldn't we just sneak out from the dirt place?' Either way, we were going out of camp wether I liked it or not.

**So that was Chapter 2 of Choices of Flight. I bet over 98% of you smart people know what's going to happen next, it's kinda obvious. No really, it is.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed and if anyone knows how to fix the problems I'm having (see reviews) them please send me a PM or review telling me how to fix it because I want to make the best quality story I can for you guys. :D**


End file.
